The present invention relates to a facial treatment device which is used for business purposes in aesthetic salons or the like and, more particularly, to a facial treatment device which alternately warms and cools the face of a person to be treated.
In recent years, various types of facial treatment devices have come into wide use with the growing aesthetic senses of women.
FIG. 3 is a diagram illustrating a structure of a prior art facial treatment device.
In this figure, reference numeral 30 denotes a facial treatment device body. Numeral 31 denotes a probe having a high thermal conductivity, which is attached to an opening of the body 30. Numeral 32 denotes a Peltier element which is placed adjacent to the probe 31 and cools or warms the probe 31. Numeral 33 denotes a radiating fin which is provided to widen the heating surface of the Peltier element. Numeral 34 denotes a blower fan which sends air and cools the radiating fin 33 which radiate the heat stored in the Peltier element. Numeral 35 denotes a cord which is attached to the body 30. Numeral 36 denotes a person to be treated.
As shown in FIG. 4, a double-pole double-throw selector switch 100 and a DC power supply 101 are connected to the Peltier element 32. When the selector switch 100 is switched to the side A, the voltage is applied by the DC power supply 101 in the direction of C. On the other hand, when the selector switch 100 is switched to the side B, the polarity of the voltage which is applied, by the DC power supply 101, to the Peltier element 32 is reversed. As the DC power supply 101, a stable switching power supply is employed in consideration of ripples or the like, and a rectifier circuit with a diode bridge is usually employed.
When the DC voltage in a prescribed direction is applied by the DC power supply 101, the Peltier element 32 absorbs the heat on one of the front and rear surfaces while radiating the heat from the other surface. When the direction of the current is switched to the reverse direction by the selector switch 100, the heat radiates from the surface which has absorbed the heat, while the surface from which the heat has radiated absorbs the heat.
Hereinafter, the description will be given of the operation of the so-constructed facial treatment device when the facial treatment is performed using this facial treatment device, with reference to FIGS. 3 and 4.
Initially, the probe 31 which has been cooled or heated by the Peltier element 32 is put on the face of the person 36 to be treated. When the probe 31 has been cooled, the heat is absorbed an the surface 32a of the Peltier element 32 on the side of the probe 31 while the heat radiates from the surface 32b on the opposite side via the radiating fin 33. When the selector switch 100 is switched by an external switch (nor shown) and the direction of the current supplied to the Peltier element 32 is switched, the heat radiates from the surface 32a of the Peltier element 32 which engages the probe 31 and the surface 32a heats the probe 31 while the surface 32b, on the opposite side absorbs the heat.
As described above, when the probe 31 which has been cooled or heated by the Peltier element 32 is put to the face of the person 36 to be treated and the external switch (not shown) is operated to switch the selector switch 100 every predetermined period, the probe 31 is repeatedly cooled or heated. Accordingly, warm and cold stimuli can be repeatedly given to the skin of the person 36, whereby the beauty effects such as tightening of the skin and improvement of blood circulation of the person 36 are obtained.
There are a variety of facial treatments which are usually executed in aesthetic salons and the like, and plural facial treatment devices for various purposes are used to obtain various beauty effects in a combined manner. In addition to the above-mentioned facial treatment device which executes the facial treatments utilizing the heating or cooling effects of the Peltier element, facial treatment devices utilizing steam, ultrasonics or the like are employed, for example.
However, since plural facial treatment devices are used in a series of facial treatment processes, it takes a long time to execute all the processes or it costs much to get the facial treatment devices for various purposes ready.
Further, there is no conventional facial treatment device which alternately warms and cools the skin of the person to be treated and has a vibration function.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a facial treatment device which gives massages to the skin of the person to be treated in addition to the stimuli given by the warming or cooling, thereby further increasing the beauty effects such as the facial treatments and body slimming as well as reducing the time required for the beauty treatments or achieving economy.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and specific embodiments described are provided only for illustration since various additions and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description.
A facial treatment device for giving beauty treatments to a face of a person to be treated according to a 1st aspect of the present invention comprises: a probe which has a high thermal conductivity and can abut the face of the person; a Peltier element which is placed adjacent to the probe; a current supply means for supplying current to the Peltier element; a current direction switching means for switching the direction of the current which is passed by the current supply means to the Peltier element between forward and backward directions; a radiating means for radiating heat which has been stored in the Peltier element; a blower fan for sending air to cool the radiating means; and a vibration generating means for vibrating the probe. Therefore, the face of the person to be treated can be alternately warmed and cooled while the massages are simultaneously given to the face, whereby the respective beauty treatment effects and relaxing effects can be obtained together. Besides, the plural kinds of beauty treatment effects are combined and obtained by one facial treatment device. Therefore, the processing time required for the beauty treatments can be reduced and the more economical facial treatments can be realized.
According to a 2nd aspect of the present invention, the facial treatment device of the 1st aspect comprises the vibration generating means comprising: a vibrating motor; and a weight which is eccentrically attached to the motor, and the vibration generating means vibrates the probe by driving the motor. Therefore, the face of the person to be treated can be alternately warmed or cooled while the massages are simultaneously given to the face, whereby the respective beauty treatment effects or relaxing effects can be obtained together. Besides, the plural kinds of beauty treatment effects are combined and executed by one facial treatment device. Therefore, the processing time required for the beauty treatments can be reduced and the more economical facial treatment processing can be realized.
According to a 3rd aspect of the present invention, the facial treatment device of the 1st aspect comprises: the vibration generating means comprising a weight which is eccentrically attached to a blade of the blower fan, and the vibration generating means vibrates the probe by driving the blower fan. Therefore, the face of the person to be treated can be alternately warmed or cooled while the massages are simultaneously given to the face, whereby the respective beauty treatment effects or relaxing effects can be obtained together. Besides, the plural beauty treatment effects are combined and executed by one facial treatment device. Therefore, the processing time required for the beauty treatments can be reduced and the more economical facial treatment processing can be realized.